Always On My Mind
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Set in the 'Paths' verse. Blaire desperately needs comfort when she really begins to miss Sam after she calls him at college. Please R&R!


**Summary: **Set in the 'Paths' verse. Blaire desperately needs comfort when she really begins to miss Sam after she calls him at college. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Blaire Winchester.

**A/N: **If you haven't read the 'Paths' fics, it might be a good idea to read the first in the series to see what Blaire and Dean's relationship is like, as well as Blaire and John's.

* * *

><p><strong>Always On My Mind<strong>

"You settled in okay?" Blaire asked as she spoke on the phone to Sam.

He'd been gone for less than twenty-four hours and Blaire missed him like crazy. She found it hard not to just break down and cry on the other end of the line as she heard his voice. Dean and John didn't show much sign of missing Sam but Blaire really, really wanted him back with them.

"_Yeah, the place is awesome!" _Sam exclaimed, not realising what the happiness in his voice was doing to his sister, _"Don't miss me too much, huh?" _

"I'll try not to." Blaire replied, sitting on the bed as the rushed out of her lungs and made her feel light headed, "I love you, Sam."

"_I love you too." _He replied, _"I have to go, I'm heading to the bar." _

He really sounded so stupidly happy that guilt swallowed Blaire up for wanting to take him away from his safer life; a life he had that she desperately wanted. But the fact that he'd rather go to a bar than speak to her at that moment broke her inside and she just nodded, realising she was on the phone.

"Okay, sweetie. Take care of yourself." She said, hearing a small silence on the other end of the line before Sam spoke.

"_Yeah, you too."_ He replied, _"Bye, Blaire." _

"Bye." Blaire said softly, wanting to say something to him, "Sam, I-..."

He hung up. Blaire hung up her phone and looked to the picture she'd saved of her, Dean and Sam from their childhood. She picked it up and stroked her thumb over the frame where Sam's little face was. He was just a baby on that picture. Unable to hold her tears anymore, she hugged it to her chest and lay herself on her bed, crying her heart out at the thought of not seeing Sam for such a long time.

Dean, who'd just been out to get a six pack of beer for himself and Blaire, entered the room and heard her crying. She knew how hard it'd hit her that Sam had left. It hurt him too. He hadn't wanted Sam to go, not at all. But it was his choice, his life, and neither Blaire or Dean could control it. Neither could John, who was still pissed at his youngest for not wanting to go into the family business like Dean and Blaire had.

"Honey, what is it?" Dean asked, sitting beside Blaire and seeing the photo she was cuddling, and he realised that she really did miss Sam, "I'm sure he's fine."

"Have you called him yet?" Blaire asked, earning a nod from Dean.

"Yeah." He whispered, gently rubbing her side, "Did you?"

"Just now." She sniffled, "He hung up because he was heading out to the bar."

Dean huffed softly at those words, and he pulled her into a sitting position, getting ready to hug her because he knew she'd need a hug from him and soon. She rubbed her eyes, placing the photo back in her bag and turning to Dean, needing him to hold her. She hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder and allowing him to rub her back tenderly as he kissed her head and rocked her close to his body.

"Things will get easier." He said softly, "I miss him too."

He looked up as John entered the room, finding himself struggling to bite back words of anger as he shook his head at Blaire. Cracking open a beer, he sighed and bit his lip, moving over to his daughter and sitting on the other side of her.

"I know that it's hard." He told her, "I understand that, but Sam made the choice. I miss him too, honey."

"You didn't help his choice, though, Dad." Blaire said softly, "I know you tried to make him stay, but you were the one who eventually said that if he left he couldn't come back."

John saw the pain in Blaire's eyes and he pulled his daughter, his little girl into his arms and hugged her closely to his body, rubbing her back and hushing her as she cried quietly against him.

"This pain you feel right now," John said softly, "It'll pass. I swear to you, darlin'. It'll pass. He made this choice. To leave us."

Dean just shook his head at his dad as if to say that it was enough now and to just let Blaire cry out her sadness and pain to get it out of her system now rather than in an outburst later. John cradled his middle child close to him and kissed her head, not really knowing what to do other than what he did when she was a little girl. He just stroked her hair, whispering to her that things would get easier, that they'd be alright. And Blaire knew that as long as she had her father and brother, things would be fine, and she really did hope and pray that Sam wouldn't be brought back into the life that he'd been desperate to fly free from.

But, she also knew that her baby brother would be always on her mind. No matter what.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
